


Brightmoon High - A Highschool Catradora AU

by catrasauce



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, POV Alternating, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrasauce/pseuds/catrasauce
Summary: The exchange student from Horde High, Catra is new to Bright-moon High. She's the "bad kid" known for causing trouble. Adora the goody two shoes that plays soccer has no idea what she's up against on the first day of school.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Chemistry Class

It's Adora's first day of school and she wakes up to her alarm, _oh right, school_ she thought. Adora grabs her clothes she picked out last night and puts them on. She wears a plain white shirt with a red jacket over it, along with some nice khaki pants. As Adora heads out the door she tells her Golden Retriever, Swift Wind good bye. When Adora gets on the Bus she plays her Playlist she picked out ; Now playing Girls by Girl in Red .

\--

Catra wakes up to her mom and dad yelling once again. She already is wearing some jeans and a band shirt on so she doesn't bother changing. Melog walks in, Melog is Catra's Bluish Black Cat. Catra puts on some eyeliner, with a bit of black lipstick. She gets on the bus and plays music by Paramore and 100 gecs. _I wonder what this school will be like_ Catra thinks as she falls asleep on the bus. 

\-- 

Both Catra and Adora finds their classes quickly, Adora had Chemistry as does Catra. As Adora enters the classroom she sees a seat near the back. The school bell rings and everyone is in their seats, including Catra who is ironically next to Adora. "Catra could you please come up to the front and introduce yourself?" The Teacher says with cheer. Catra rolls her eyes in disbelief and walks to the front. Adora caught herself looking at Catra and blushes. _Wow she's pretty_ Adora thinks in her head. " Hey my name is Catra Weaver and this is your warning to stay the fuck away from me." The teacher's eyes WIDEN along with the class and sternly says "DETENTION TOMMOROW." Catra smirks and sits back down. 

Catra finds Adora still looking at her and looks back. "Take a picture it lasts longer you know." Catra says still smirking. Adora eyes widen and blushes a crimson red. As Adora stutters trying to find words she comes out with "Adora I am and hi your pretty." Catra also finds herself blushing at the compliment and turns to the front.

 _Oh my god, she is so pretty_ Catra thinks as her blush turns more red. 

time skip--

The bell rings and Catra and Adora both get up and bump into each other. "oh gosh I'm so sorry." Adora says trying to pick up her notes. Catra smirks and grabs Adora's Book. 

"Adora Grayskull." Catra says with a smile, " I like it." 

Adora returns the smile and blurts out " THANKS, WHATS YOUR NAME!" Catra smiles and answers the flustered blonde, "Catra, but you already know that."

Adora realizes that she said that at the beginning of class and turns even more red. "Anyways _Adora,_ what's your next class?" Catra says with a smirk. 

"Advanced Math" Adora says with a smile. "you like math!?" Catra says in disgusts. 

time skip again cus I am LAZY--

Adora grabs her bookbag from her locker and leaves to go home. Catra on the other hand has to stay after school for tutoring, her parents, ESPECIALLY her mother expects A's. As they both go home all they can think about is each other and their weird acquaintance.


	2. Studying and Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora gets closer to Catra

Its the weekend after school and Adora is currently writing down notes. 

_x/y +19 to the third power_

_what would x and y equal?_

Adora loves and hates math, its like a fun chore.

Once she's done with math she moves onto chemistry. Catra is in that class, _Catra_ is in that class. She loved that class so much. Oh my god, Adora stay focused, you gotta get a passing grade. After Adora finishes her notes she takes a nap she deserves. Her Mom is never there, Mara. Mara is an astronaut so she spends time at her workplace. When Mara does come home Adora hates it. Its like her mom expects the most from her, and even when Adora does her best she is expected to do more. Although she does like one thing about her mom, her mom brings over one of her co-workers, Wendy. Wendy always brings over chocolates and snacks for Adora.

-

Catra's weekend is full of stress. a job at the café on Saturday's and then spends her Sunday's studying. Catra's mom isn't the best, constantly mentally abusing her "Your worthless" "all you do is sleep" "work harder". Although, Catra ignores it. Its Sunday and Catra finds herself studying at the library to get away from her parents fighting. 

_Devyn and Bella finds themselves in a camp dlkfdhgls..._

Catra gets distracted from reading when she hears a familiar voice. 

"Oh hey Catra is that you?" Adora says in an awkward voice, knowing what happened Friday. 

"Hey" Catra says in the most flirtatious voice she can make. Adora blushes as she sits down near Catra. 

"So, whatcha working on?" Adora says failing trying to make conversation. 

"English, i got distracted-" Catra doesn't finish the sentence not wanting Adora to know she distracted the brunette. 

"what distracted you?"

"uh"

"food..?"

"Wanna bite?" Adora asks with her hand out with her sandwich.

"Oh wait, sorry we just met.." Adora blushes and takes the sandwich back.

"Its alright" Catra says returning the blush back. Adora makes Catra so flustered sometimes. 

-

Both Catra and Adora talk for awhile and they both head home around 7pm when the library closes

"CATRA WEAVER YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME 3 HOURS AGO WHERE WERE YOU?" Shadow Weaver says in a very harsh tone.

"Sorry sw i guess i got caught up in studies" Catra says with fear and annoyance in her voice. 

"YOU HAVE SCHOOL TOMMOROW CATRA GO TO BED NOW!" sw points to the stairs and looks at Catra.

-

_Shit._

Adora walks in the door to her mom on the couch. Why does her mom have to be home TODAY. Whenever Mara is home she expects Adora to be there.

"Adora where were you? I was worried." Mara says still looking at the tv. 

"Sorry mom i was at the library um"

 _I can't tell her i was hanging out with someone on a school_ night

" I was trying to find a book to read" Adora says holding up a book she got a week ago.

Mara stares at her then smiles.

"GREAT! I made some soup it's on the counter, I'm leaving early tomorrow so Ill see you next week!"

Adora walks to her room and sits down.

_Why can't my mom be more affectionate_

Adora frowns.

Swift Wind walks into the room wagging his tail.

"Swifty!" Adora pats the bed and falls asleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i added a couple of my friends from my instagram gc.. lets see if you can spot them!  
> -  
> anyways i had a really fun time writing this chapter, there's a small amount of angst because *** requested it. There's a clue she is in this chapter but uhhh i hope you guys have an amazing night/day!  
> leave a kudos and maybe even a comment.. mwuah!


	3. Exam Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets the guts to make a move.

It's a Tuesday morning and it's test day, Both Catra and Adora have studied for the horrendous day. Adora gets to the school early to practice her soccer routine. She is one of the top players in the school, to be honest Adora doesn't like all the attention but it makes her mom happy. As Adora does some drills she sees Catra by the Bleachers, they make eye contact for what feels like forever. 

"Adora!" Coach says.

"Sorry Coach" Adora says with a sheepish smile. As Adora continues her drills all Catra can think about is _Adora._ Adora makes Catra's belly feel a certain way, especially when Adora is playing, or even just being herself, _Damn_ Catra thinks. As both Catra and Adora sees buses coming in they realize its almost time for school. 

\--

First is Chemistry, in their normal seats Catra and Adora throw pencils at each other until the bell rings. _BRINGGGGG._ The papers in front of them are filled with questions about a variety of hard and easy questions. Catra looks at Adora astonishment as Adora zooms through the test. Now Catra on the other hand is having trouble on one of the questions. 

_What unit will be used to denote temperature in thermochemistry?_

Eventually Adora looked over at Catra who is struggling BADLY. Adora is amazing at helping people with work and she would love to help Catra but, it's a test. But again this is a way for them to get closer and bond. "Hey uh.. Catra is it? I saw you struggling on that question and i was wondering if you need help?" Adora whispered in the most adorable voice. Catra looks over making sure the teacher didn't hear and nodded her head at Adora. Catra showed Adora the question. Adora smiled and sid "That was a hard one, it took me longer than all the other questions." Catra blushed as Adora wrote down the answer on a note. 

As Catra opened the note she blushed even harder, not at the answer but what was under it. Her number, _Adora's_ number. Catra smiles and says "thank you" quickly so she doesn't mess up her words. Adora was blushing herself as she was thinking what she did. She can't believe that she has the guts to do that.

Catra smiled as she went through her classes, just looking at the note over and over :

The question was ***** :) 

If you ever need help just text me and you can come over to my house for help 

*** *** ****

The rest of Catra's week was amazing and wondered if she could go over to Adora's that weekend for help..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I've been busy. I am still a little busy with all this school work and tests and blah blah blah.   
> Tell me in the comments what you think and a kudos would be appreciated! Have a wonderful Day!!


	4. keep it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra goes over to a friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys 530 reads!! I love you all sm and I hope you like this chapter, i know i usually don't put a lot in each chapter but i hope its enough to get you guys glued! <3

**_Catra > Hey Blondie are you free friday after school i could really go for some english studying, yk for the book and stuff _ **

**_Adora > Hi! Yes i am free, my mom isn't going to be home until monday so i think we are good! _ **

**_Catra > Okay see you then;)_ **

**_-_ **

Catra cannot believe she just asked to go to Adora's house, thats crazy risky knowing what could happen. What if she gets to flustered and messes something up? Although she does need help with her English work, it's kind of complicated. It's a Thursday and school is almost done, meaning Catra has to go home to her mom and dad. Catra's Mom and Dad have always fought ever since Catra was around the age 3 or 4. They have always fought over the same things, work,school, and especially Catra. Catra has never really loved her mom, Shadow Weaver. Shadow weaver was apart of the school council until she stole from the fundraiser they hosted. Catra's dad wasn't the best but he was better than Shadow weaver, his name was Hordak. Hordak isn't all that great either but he was a lot better than Shadow Weaver. 

-

Its Friday and Catra and Adora have their last class together. World History isn't all that fun, nor boring. All Adora can think about is Catra, _Catra_ is coming to her house. Adora already has the house clean and her room is reorganized after hours of moving things around last night. When the bell rings they head to the bus. Adora finds both Catra and Adora blushing at one another when they are inches apart in the bus seats. She offers a fruit bar to Catra noticing Catra's freckles, i guess Adora never really stopped to look at Catra's details. She has freckles across her cheeks, heterochromatic eyes, and a beautiful smile. As Adora mindlessly stares at Catra, Catra is scrolling through her phone, as she looks up at Adora they're eyes lock. For what seems like minutes they look away and Adora says "I'm sorry you're just pretty that's all." Catra looks at her an does that smile that makes Adora go into a gay panic. "Your pretty too cutie" Catra says with a smirk trying to hide her flustered self. They both smile at each other and can't help but scooch closer.

-

As the two walk into Adora's house Catra awes in amazement. Catra's house is nice but not as nearly as nice has Adora's. 

"What does your mom do for a living?" Catra asks.

"She's an astronaut." Adora says in a kind of disappointed tone.

"What?!, That's amazing Adora."

"Yeah well she's never home so I guess it's how you look at it." 

Catra looks at Adora with both excitement and remorse for Adora's loneliness. As they head upstairs Catra smiles at Adora to try to cheer her up. Adora smiles back and blushes at the same time. When they get to Adora's room they plop on the bed to get to work 

"Adora i know we're here for school work but, tbh i want to hangout with you too."

And so they do, instead of English work they spend the rest of the afternoon taking selfies and playing board games. 

"Are you sure you can't stay over? We have an extra room you could sleep in!" Adora says as Catra dials an Uber. 

"Im sorry Adora my parents will want me home it's almost 9pm." "I will call you later i promise, i hope we can do this again." Catra says as she walks out the door with a blush the color of a cherry. 

"Okay bye Catra!" Adora says with a bit of sadness. 

As Adora walks in the door she sees that Catra left her jacket here. 

**_Adora > Catra! you left your jacket here, should i bring it to you?_ **

**_Catra > Oh whoops, nah don't worry bout it i have another one. _ **

**_Catra > Keep it :) _ **

**_Adora > Oh really i don't have too it's yours and i'm sure your parents would mind_ **

**_Catra > Adora seriously keep it _ **

**_Adora > Okay uh thanks Catra see you Monday ! _ **

As Adora turns off her phone she can't keep the huge blush appearing on her face, Catra gave her a jacket, Catra's jacket. 

Catra smiles huge and it doesn't fade for the rest of the night 

"Oh Adora what have you done to me"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kudos is appreciated but its also optional i love you all hugs and kisses <3


	5. new look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adora wears a new look to school..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I'm currently using my mom's laptop, my laptop broke in January. I apologize for not being active, hopefully everyone is still interested and i hope you enjoy! kudos are appreciated.

*Monday Morning*

"Adora, I'm home!" a familiar voice says. 

Adora gets out of bed and realised she has 5 minutes until the bus. 

"Adora deary, hurry up your going to be late" Gramma Razz says.

"Razz!" Adora runs to her and hugs her tightly. After Adora and Razz get acquainted, Adora gets ready.

She sees Catras Jacket from yesterday and blushes. 

"Ooh have you met a girl deary?" 

"WHAT NO?!" Adora says bluntly while tying her hair into her signature ponytail. 

She's wearing some sweats and a plain white shirt, over it Catras leather jacket. As she looks at herself in the mirror she can't help but notice how amazing she looks. 

Just when Adora ties he shoes she hears the bus, shoots for the door and almost tripping on the bus stairs. 

-

Catra scrolls mindlessly through her phone while riding the back of the bus. She sees a notification pop up from messages;

**_Adora >_ ** _**hey catra, i hope you don't mind but i'm wearing your jacket ..**_

Catra takes a second for herself and stares out the window, in her head she's fucking running up the walls. Adora is wearing something of Catra's. As Catra tries to calm herself she sends a message back trying not to sound freaked out.

**_Catra > yeah no problemo ;)_ **

They both shut off their phones and smile out of the bus's windows. 

-

When Adora enters the classroom Catra's mouth drops. When Adora sees that Catra looks like her jaw is gonna fall of she motions to Catra by tapping on her own jaw. Catra notices and immediately blushes. Adora goes to sit down next to Catra and the whole room stares at the two of them. 

_"are they dating?" "omg cutest couple ever" "Catra gone soft!"_

That last sentence made Catra tense up. She flinched at everyone and made everyone jump. 

"that'll put you in place" Catra growls. 

As she brings her eyes back to Adora she sees Adora smiling doodling stuff on her paper. Catra looks at her and smiles while doing class. 

* _brinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng *_

They both walk together in the hallway to lunch. 

Glimmer and Bow walks beside Adora as they watch Catra's movements. 

As everyone sit down Catra sits closely to Adora. 

She's been wanting to do this for awhile now and ight now, just feels idk.. right?

Adora realized how flustered Catra is and asks 

"Hey Catra, you okay?" 

Catra looks at her and blushes. "Adora, what i'm about to do might make you uncomfortable and if it does you can pull away okay?" 

Adora gives catra a worried look, smiles nervously and nods. 

Catra makes sure she's making the right decision at the right time, she smiles at herself and prepares herself for the worst.

Adora blushes when she feels Catra's hand grab hers. Not only is Catra blushing but now the blonde is also blushing.

No one can see their hands under the table so Adora looks down at Catra who is obviously sweating and smiles. She rubs her thumb against Catra's knuckles and sighs with relief. 

After lunch, both once again Catra and Adora are walking side by side to their buses.

As they depart Adora says this once and only once to Catra.

"I like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first pieces... anyways I hope you enjoy!


End file.
